A CAMAC based acquisition system has been developed which is capable of acquiring real time ECG gated nuclear scintigraphic cardiac images synchronized with simultaneous ECG gated pressure-time relationships. The system can acquire simultaneous both real time frame mode and list mode data- images and up to 3 pressure signals. Both gated and beat by beat pressure and volume data can be analyzed. The first applications have been in the study of LV function of subjects with hypertrophic disease or systemic hypertension. LV pressure/scintigraphic images were acquired at rest, and at 3 pacing levels. This sequence was repeated for the hypertensives after administration of drugs (ergonovine, nitroprusside or verapamil). P-V loop and dP/dV relationships can be calculated. Systolic/diastolic contractility/compliance is being studied with this technique under a variety of load conditions, and will be correlated with ventricular wall motion.